Stars Ascending
by Saphiredragon13
Summary: A prophecy is given. A kit is found. Secrets are revealed. What will happen when cats start disappearing and a mysterious force rises out of the shadows? Rated T for some violence in battle scenes.
1. Alliances

**Thunderclan**

Leader

Cedarstar- brown tom, dark green eyes

Deputy

Barkpelt- dark brown tabby tom, yellow eyes

Medicine Cat

Doveflight- mostly white she-cat, light gray calico markings on back, thick fluffy tail, bright blue eyes

Warriors

Wolffang- dark grey and black striped tom

Thistleclaw- tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

Russetfur-orange she-cat, bright green eyes

Cloverstreak- white she-cat, grey stripes on tail, green eyes

Ebonyfoot- brown tom, burgundy paws and patches, orange-yellow eyes

Forestbreeze- light and dark brown tabby tom, dark green eyes

Larksong- black she-cat, white tail tip, blue eyes

Longear- dark grey tabby tom, orange eyes

Mapleleaf- light brown she-cat, peach patches on back, orange eyes

Olivespot- calico she-cat, lime green eyes

Pricklepelt- brown and black tabby tom, dark green eyes

Queens

Poppystep- tawny she-cat, white paws, light green eyes

Tawnyfrost- white she-cat, tawny patches, yellow eyes

Apprentices

Eaglepaw- black tom, white nose, ears, paws, and tail, yellow eyes

Rosepaw- calico she-cat, green eyes

Nightpaw- tuxedo tom, orange eyes

Rufflepaw- light brown tom, white paws, green eyes

Kits

Hailkit- white tom, black paws and ears, blue eyes

Mintkit- grey she-kit, dark green eyes

Hollykit- tortoiseshell she-kit, green eyes

Sunkit- orange tom, light green eyes

Shadowkit- black tabby tom, violet eyes

Elders

Beetledust- blue grey tom, green eyes

Fenneltooth- off white tom, black ears, orange eyes

Fleetfin- grey she-cat, white tail, muzzle, and paws, blue eyes

Herroncrest- white she-cat, black tail, paws, ears, and streaks, light blue eyes

 **Shadowclan**

Leader

Bonestar- white tom, orange eyes

Deputy

Bramblepelt- brown tabby tom, yellow eyes

Medicine Cat

Buzzardflight- black tom, orange eyes

Warriors

Adderfang- dark brown tom, yellow eyes

Blackfin- black tom, dark blue eyes

Copperspots- dark and light brown calico she-cat, yellow eyes

Eelpool- dark grey tom, black ears and tail, yellow eyes

Emberpelt- orange and black tabby she-cat, dark green eyes

Coaltail- white tom, black tail, blue eyes

Foxface- red-orange she-cat, dark green eyes

Icecloud- white tom, blue eyes

Maggotdust- off white tom, grey streaks, orange eyes

Ratjaw- brown tom, green eyes

Queens

Rushcreek- grey she-cat, yellow eyes

Apprentices

Scorchpaw- orange she-cat, yellow eyes

Sharppaw- black tom, long claws, green eyes

Kits

Tornkit- tortoiseshell tom, orange eyes

Elders

Panthertooth- black tom

Mudpelt- dark brown she-cat, thick pelt, yellow eyes

 **Windclan**

Leader

Blizzardstar- white she-cat, thick pelt, dark blue eyes

Deputy

Briskfoot- tawny tom, white paws and belly, green eyes

Medicine Cat

Sageleaf- dark grey tom, white tabby pattern, orange eyes

Warriors

Ashfern- light grey she-cat, lime green eyes

Cheetahfur- light brown tom, light green eyes

Fawnstreak- orange she-cat, white paws, belly, and chest, light green eyes

Frostwing- light grey she-cat, white paws, dark blue eyes

Goldenheart- yellow-orange tom, green eyes

Lizardleg- light grey tom, black speckled tail, dark green eyes

Lilypetal- light brown she-cat, white paws, blue eyes

Leopardspot- light brown she-cat, black spotted pelt, orange eyes

Lakewater- dark grey she-cat, light blue eyes

Queens

Heatherspring- tabby she-cat, lime green eyes

Fallowlight- light brown she-cat, dark green eyes

Apprentices

Distantpaw- white she-cat, pink eyes (albino)

Creekpaw- dark brown tabby tom, orange eyes

Dirtpaw- dark brown tom, dark green eyes

Kits

Dewkit- white she-kit, blue eyes

Cloudkit- white tom, blue eyes

Elders

Chestnutgleam- light brown she-cat, light blue eyes

Brindleheart- orange she-cat, one blue eye, one green eye

Fossilfoot- grey tom, black paws and ears, green eyes

 **Riverclan**

Leader

Pondstar- black and white calico tom, blue eyes

Deputy

Wetbelly- tortoiseshell tom, green eyes

Medicine Cat

Coraltail- black she-cat, white tail, blue eyes

Warriors

Crystalheart- white she-cat, yellow eyes

Cloudbelly- grey tom, white belly, orange eyes

Flowerdust- light brown she-cat, green eyes

Raincloud- grey and white tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Poolfish- white tom, orange eyes

Reedwater- brown tom, black paws, blue eyes

Rippleblaze- black tom, orange paws and streaks in pelt, light blue eyes

Riverglow- light grey tabby she-cat, light blue eyes

Troutsplash- dark brown she-cat, yellow eyes

Toadpuddle- brown tom, orange eyes

Queens

Swanwing- white she-cat, light blue eyes

Mossflight- dilute tortoiseshell she-cat, lime green eyes

Apprentices

Newtpaw- black tom, yellow eyes

Mistpaw- light grey she-cat, dark grey speckles, light blue eyes

Kits

Otterkit- brown tom, white paws, green eyes

Pearlkit- white she-kit, light blue eyes

Elders

Patchthroat- black she-cat, white paws, chest, and belly, green eyes

Minnowwish- grey tom, yellow eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**Saturday, February 4, 2017**

 **Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so I would love to get reviews to know how to make it better.**

 **Also, shout out to Whisperblaze luvs Dramione. Reading her story "The Aspens Screech" inspired me to start this story. Go check it out.**

 **Here's the first chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the warrior cats series. I do, however, own the characters in Stars Ascending!**

* * *

"Thank you," said the tawny queen.

"Your welcome, Poppystep."

Doveflight watched as her tail disappeared out of the den. Cedarstar padded softly through the ferns into the den.

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

She sighed, and flicked a tired ear at him, signalling him to wait. As she shuffled through all of her herbs, she thought of the recent battle. Windclan had been trying to get more land, and all of the leaf-fall scents had masked their smell, so the ambush had taken them completely off guard. After healing all of the injured warriors, her stocks of herbs and berries were low. She walked back to where the Thunderclan leader patiently sat.

"I need some juniper berries and willow bark," she said, showing him an example of each, "You'll find the berries close to the Riverclan and Windclan borders, and the bark is self explanatory."

With a nod, the tom was gone.

* * *

As Cedarstar silently stalked through the forest, he kept his mouth open to make it easier to scent even the faintest of smells. Suddenly a metallic smell took over his senses, and he froze to try and figure out where it was coming from. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw something silver. He turned towards it, and a gasp left his muzzle.

* * *

Doveflight sat at the entrance to her den, gazing up at the star studded sky. A shooting star passed, and her fur bristled. All went black, and a voice whispered in her ear,

 _When the sun is eclipsed,_

 _darkness will rise._

 _The spirit of the breeze_

 _will call the storm,_

 _and only the moon and star's ascent_

 _will bring back the light._

As her vision faded back to normal, Cedarstar came rushing through the brambles, carrying a dripping, silver bundle.. Doveflight spun and ran into her den to get some herbs, Cedarstar right on her tail. As she returned to where the brown tom waited, her jaws loaded with herbs, she herd a small whimper. The lump, now surrounded by a small pool of red, shifted in its unconscious state, then resumed sleeping. It was a kit, and a young one at that. The she-kit was light silver in color, with an iridescent sheen to her pelt. Doveflight held back a growl when she saw the kits sides, but began working.

"See if you can get me a leaf or two to wrap her sides and stop the bleeding," mewed Doveflight.

"I'll try." Cedarstar left swiftly.

"Your really clawed up little kit," she murmured after he had left She started applying willow bark and cobwebs to the kit's sides and the one slice running down her neck. Cedarstar came in as she finished with a large leaf in his jaws.

"Here, I found this." he said to her.

"Help me wrap her." Doveflight told him after a second. Cedarstar gently lifted the kit up, while the medicine cat wrapped her underside, keeping clear of the small legs that dangled weakly. When they finished, they laid the kit down on the ground.

"She'll need someone to take care of her. Hardly looks a quarter moon old," mewed Doveflight.

"I can ask Poppystep to care for her," the leader told the exhausted white she-cat. "You get some rest. However, I think we should tell someone about-"

"Absolutely not," Doveflight interrupted. "She would be made a target almost immediately in any given situation."

"Alright, then I'll take her to Poppystep." The large tom lifted the kit, then padded quietly out of the den. Her scent, now that she was cleaned of blood, filled his muzzle, and he stiffened briefly. Forcing himself to keep walking, he crossed the clearing and entered the nursery. He set the kit down and licked Poppystep's head to wake her. A black and grey tabby tom was nestled into her side, next to an orange tom with white paws, both asleep.

"Poppystep, I found this kit injured, and she needs milk," Cedarstar quietly mewed.

"It's alright, just lay her down next to me," she responded with a yawn.

"Be careful of her ribs, a few are broken," the leader said as he laid her down next to the drowsy queen. She curled her tail around the three kits, and fell asleep again. The brown tom went to his den, and after a while he too fell asleep, his mind filled with plans for the next day.

* * *

 **748 words**

 **Alright, that's the end of the first chapter of Stars Ascending!**

 **I have been wanting to write this story for so long, ever since it popped into my head about a month ago. Now, I can't promise regular updates, as I am a student and a very busy athlete, but I will update whenever I can! I'm shooting for a length of about 40-50 chapters so be prepared! I've already got it mapped out to chapter 21! I have a few questions for you guys to answer below, so please review .**

 **Q1) What would you be looking for in a story like this?**

 **Q2) Do you have any questions for me? (Sorry but I'm not reveling the plot line. I want to keep it mysterious. ;) )**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello readers!**

 **March 16, 2017**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior Cats series.**

* * *

"Poppystep, when can we play with her?" a squeaky voice whined.

"When she wakes up," came the reply.

"Why won't she wake up?" That was a different voice, more criticizing.

"She's just not ready yet." That warm friendly voice again.

 _Alright, I'm tired of this. I want to see them!_

The silver she-kit's eyes flew open.

"Great," said a dark sarcastic tabby,"she can play now."

"Yay!" A happy looking orange tom with bright green eyes was jumping up and down, his tail waving joyfully. The kit then turned towards a rumbling sound and saw a tawny she-cat that was much larger than she was.

"Your eyes, they're so _blue_ ," the larger cat mewed, shock in her voice.

"Hmph!" went the white and tawny spotted lump in the corner.

The she-kit took all of this in with wide eyes, her fur bristling. "P-play?" she asked.

"Yeah" You know, like chase and play fights!" the orange kit squealed.

 _This kit has so much energy! Plus, none of them smell like... No! Don't think about them!_

"Are you alright?" the orange kit asked her.

"I-I'm fine. But, who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Sunkit! This is my brother, Shadowkit!" Sunkit motioned towards the grouchy tom sitting off to the side.

"Hi," He mewed.

"This is Poppystep, and the queen over there in the corner is Tawnyfrost!" the kit continued.

I don't remember their names or scents…

"So, do you want to play? Maybe you can meet Hailkit, Mintkit, and Hollykit!"

"I g-guess…"

"Be careful you three!" Poppystep called as they left the nursery.

Before she could take more than a few steps, a yowl sounded from somewhere off to her side. Cats came from everywhere, and yet nowhere at once. Sunkit and Shadowkit padded over to where everyone was gathering, and the she-kit ran to catch up, popping down next to Sunkit. A large tom with thick reddish-brown fur sat on top of an even larger rock, and he addressed the group of cats below him.

"Last night a she-kit was found, and greatly injured. Her injuries have been tended, but she still needs time to heal." He spotted her sitting next to Sunkit. " Would you come up here, she-kit?"

With a gulp, the little kit hesitantly moved forward to sit underneath the giant rock. All of the cats stared at her, some with kindness, but more with hostility.

"She had the scent of none of the clans, so I think she is a rouge." Whispers started up, and many looks were sent in her direction. "I have decided to let her join our clan."

This statement was met with shocked silence. Then many arguments rose.

"She's too weak!"

"Just another mouth to feed."

"Look at her! Probably won't last more than a day!"

"Silence!" the brown tom called, "The kit stays!"

A hush fell upon the clearing. Then, a cat stepped forward.

It looks like a tom, larger than the kits I met earlier, but smaller than most of the other cats here. He's got light brown fur and very bright green eyes.

"What's her name?" the tom asked.

The larger cat was caught off guard. "Err, what?"

"Well, we can't just call her "kit" can we?" he joked. A few of the cats chuckled at this.

At that moment, the fluffy silver kit was bathed in sunlight as the sun broke through the branches of the trees. Her pelt seemed to give off a soft glow, shimmering in the morning light.

"Her name shall be Moonkit!" the green eyed tom declared.

The cats turned to look at her, then watched as she collapsed, twitching, to the ground.

* * *

 **Alright guys so that was chapter 3! 630 words. I'm beginning to understand the struggle of getting to a thousand now. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My access to a computer is limited.**

 **A couple of questions for you guys to answer.**

 **1) Do you like the story so far? If so, then what do you like about it? If not then what can I do to make it better.**

 **2) Any guesses on why she fell?**

 **Alright, I don't really have much more to say so, adios!**


End file.
